


Goodness Lesson

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: EtNuary [24]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, DeStorm's not a bad guy, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, I love this trio okay-, Moral Lessons, Set between Seasons 3 and 4, Tim's Wallet, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: Let's see what happens when a Railroad Tycoon of an Enforcer learns how to be a good person with the help of a Jetsetting Socialite and a Con Man of a Mobster.Inspired by this Spongebob clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6QVCP9coIIEtNuary Day 24: DeStorm Power
Relationships: The Enforcer | DeStorm Power & The Con Man | Timothy DeLaGhetto, The Enforcer | DeStorm Power & The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino
Series: EtNuary [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Goodness Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, it might be slightly more entertaining if you listen to "Tomfoolery" while reading this

It was the squirt’s idea. Rosanna, or something? Yeah, it was Rosanna’s idea.

It turned out she was friends with some of the others in the Victorian section of Purgatory. Some of them had told her stories about him, and what he’d done during his respective “game.” DeStorm expected her to be put off by that, but for some reason, she wasn’t. Instead, she travelled to his section of Purgatory, and proposed that she would “teach him how to be a better person, and more of a team player.”

At first, DeStorm had outright refused. He didn’t need any lessons on how to be a good person, and he had no patience to try and get along with most of the other people he was stuck there with. But then she’d started crying… or at least, it  _ looked  _ like she was crying. He couldn’t really tell if Rosanna was genuinely upset over his refusal, or if she was just a really good actress. Either way, even _he_ didn’t want to have been responsible for making the pint-sized Jetsetter cry.

And besides, that Investigative Reporter chick would probably kill him a second time if she found out. She seemed to be one of the more quiet ones, but he still didn’t want to risk it.

So he begrudgingly accepted her help, and she immediately squealed like a schoolgirl and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug.

_ What did I just get myself into? _ he asked himself.

DeStorm met Rosanna in New Everlock (apparently that was what her crew called  _ Purgatory’s  _ version of Everlock) for his first lesson. For some reason, for that particular lesson, she’d enlisted the help of Tim. DeStorm wasn’t really sure why Tim was there, but whatever. At least Tim was cool. And all Rosanna would do if he got something wrong was chuck muffins at him. It could be worse.

“Okay, Destorm!” Rosanna exclaimed cheerfully. “Are you ready for your first day of goodness school?”

_ Goodness school? _ DeStorm griped to himself. _ What is this, preschool? And it’s never even “day” here! _

“Sure,” DeStorm replied. As much as he didn’t want to be there, he figured he might as well get this over with.

Rosanna clapped her hands together. “Okie-dokie! Goodness lesson number one: You’re walking down the street, and you see someone drop their wallet.” She nudged Tim and whispered, “Tim, drop the wallet.”   


“Oh, oops,” Tim pulled a wallet out of his back pocket, and tossed it to the ground.

“Now,” Rosanna continued, “what would you do?”

_ Well, there we go. This’ll be a piece of cake. _

DeStorm knelt down, picked up the wallet and held it out to him.

“Excuse me, man,” he said, “but I do believe you’ve dropped your wallet.”

“Doesn’t look familiar to me,” Tim replied casually.

That caught DeStorm off guard. “What? I just saw you drop it. Here.”

“Nope, that’s not mine.”

“It  _ is  _ yours. I’m trying to be a good person and return it to you.”

“Return what to who?”

_ Is he messing with me? _

Destorm facepalmed himself. He didn’t understand. He did  _ absolutely nothing _ to deserve this level of stupidity!

Okay, okay. Maybe it was a test or something. As long as DeStorm didn’t lose his cool, it would be fine. Maybe there was an ID or something in there to prove it’s Tim’s. He opened the wallet, and saw a driver’s licence. He reached inside, pulled them both out, and presented them to him.

“Aren’t you Timothy  Chantarangsu ?” DeStorm asked.

“Yep,” Tim replied.

“And this is your ID, right?”

“Yep.”

_ Good. Now we’re getting somewhere. _

“I found this ID in this wallet,” DeStorm asserted, tucking them back into their respective pockets. “And if that’s the case, this must be  _ your wallet. _ ”

Tim shrugged. “That makes sense to me.”

“Then take it.” 

“It’s not my wallet.”

_ Alright, THAT’S IT!!! _

DeStorm grabbed Tim and yanked him forward until he was inches away from his face. Tim seemed nonchalant.

He screamed.  _ “TAKE BACK YOUR GODDAMN WALLET, OR I’LL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF!” _

_ Plop! _

A muffin smacked DeStorm in the face, causing him to release Tim.

“Wrong!” Rosanna said, throwing another muffin at him. “Good people don’t rip other people’s arms off!”

_ Why has God forsaken me this way… _ DeStorm silently asked the Heavens as more muffins pelted him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting in my Google Docs for a while and I figured this was a good excuse to post it!
> 
> Also I joke about this a lot, but I swear Ro and DeStorm are the human versions of Pixie and Brutus


End file.
